The Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center's (LCCC) Senior Leadership includes Louis Weiner, MD, Director; Michael Atkins, MD, Deputy Director; six Associate Directors: Anton Wellstein, MD, PhD (Basic & Translational Science Research); Giuseppe Giaccone MD, PhD (Clinical Research); Jeanne Mandelblatt, MD, MPH (Population Science Research); Lucile Adams-Campbell, PhD (Minority Health & Health Disparities Research); Stephen Byers, PhD (Shared Resources); and Michael Vander Hoek, MHSA (Administration); and MedStar Georgetown Cancer Network Representative (Sandra Swain, MD). These individuals constitute the LCCC Executive Committee (EC). As Director, Weiner is responsible for the overall operation and development of the Cancer Center, including its research, educational, and clinical missions. As such he has oversight of the four Research Programs, nine Shared Resources, and all LCCC activities. Atkins, an expert on clinical and translational research, joined as Deputy Director on April 1, 2012. He assists the Director in coordinating Cancer Center activities with specific attention to advancing transdisciplinary research initiatives and integrating clinical research and educational activities within the Cancer Center. EC members guide LCCC's activities with an emphasis on fostering transdisciplinary and translational interactions to achieve the Center's mission. Specifically, the EC oversees Center-wide strategic, operational and educational initiatives; prioritizes overarching goals of the Center related to its mission and comprehensive cancer center status; sets and reviews metrics for each of the respective areas overseen by EC members; prioritizes and oversees developmental funding, resource allocation, and new faculty recruitment; identifies and evaluates new themes and initiatives; reviews opportunities for conducting novel clinical and population research within the MedStar Georgetown Cancer Network to address cancer issues in our local catchment area and nationally; and approves Center membership and membership criteria. Overall, the leadership team brings scientific, clinical, and administrative expertise to all areas of the Center's activities and is ideally structured to help LCCC fulfill its mission.